


My Sweet Little Coffee Bean

by ComicusPeixes



Category: South Park
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, i love them, richard isnt an asshole in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicusPeixes/pseuds/ComicusPeixes
Summary: It's Valentine's Day so Craig thinks he can provide the number one gift for Tweek.





	My Sweet Little Coffee Bean

**Author's Note:**

> (i just wanted to write some creek. i had no plan, i just began typing haha)

Valentine's Day. The day where everyone in South Park had something or someone to spend a lovely time with. Whether it be a date or just hang out. It was a sweet day for lovers. However, this day came with its pressure. Especially if you are the number one couple in all of South Park.

Started by the asians back in 4th grade, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak ended up becoming quite the power couple back in 4th grade, granted it was fake for awhile, but they decided just to be together after an incident in the 6th grade involving a drunk customer at Tweek Bros. Coffee and a rather hot cappuccino . Afterwards, they basically said "fuck it" and decided to go on a real, proper date. 

Now the two were in 11th grade and love was in the air. People were already talking about what the power couple were planning for each other. It seemed like it was a competition between students on who would have the better gift for the other. Cartman had banked on this idea and held bets for the two, pocketing the money, as usual. No one was really surprised when they found out, but they still placed their bets because it was still really fun to see the outcome of the entire ordeal. 

A sigh left the raven haired boys lips as he stared at Clyde and Token placing their bets. Tweek wasn't present, having been fawned over by all the girls wondering what he was gonna get so they could placed their bets with stars in their eyes, believing they had known whos would be better. That didn't stop Craig from being right in the middle due to the fact they the girls had realized that asking Craig was a waste of time. 

Craig honestly had no idea what to do for Tweek. His mind had been shooting blanks everytime he contemplated his options. He didn't want to repeat gifts, even though he knew Tweek wouldn't care. That felt lazy, even for him. He thought about asking someone for advice, but that would end badly, surely. He didn't know how, but Kenny might be a part of that bad thing and he didn't want Kenny part of any of this.

After school had ended, Craig had begun walking to the coffee shop, where Tweek was working most likely. Although, as he stepped through the doors, hearing an all too familiar jingle, he had no sign of the jittery teen. Confusion and suspicion began gathering in his head before a warm hand placed itself on Craig's shoulder. A sharp turn revealed the owner of said hand to be Tweek's father, Richard. It was as if the man read his mind when the man quickly eased his troubled thoughts.

"Tweek isn't here right now. We gave him the day off so he would have time to think about and get you your Valentine." Richard said with a smooth tone. Smooth, like the caramel made locally to drizzle over that sweet Triple, Venti, Half Sweet, Non-Fat, Caramel Macchiato that you would purchase at Tweek Bros. Coffee for $3.75.

Those words seemed to cause a huge weight to drop off Craig's shoulders. He became less tense and gave the older man a grateful smile. Richard returned the smile and moved back behind the counter, preparing a customer's caffè macchiato. Craig watched him with curiosity. After much thought, he caved.

"So..Mr. Tweak? What do you think I should get Tweek for Valentine's Day? I keep drawing blanks.." he asked Richard as Tweek's mother moved to restock the coffee bean bags at the door. Richard looked up as he grabbed the cream, making a small "hmm" noise as he contemplated the question. His gaze fell to the cup of coffee in his hands before beginning to make a swan design effortlessly. His eyes concentrating while his mind began thinking of a answer. Finally, he found the words to begin his sentence.

"Well son, you have been doing this for 5 years after the incident in my shop. I'm surprised you were the one to come to me first. Usually, Tweek is the one to ask for advice. He really wants you to be happy with your gift so i tell him what i will now tell you. Think of that person. Think of their interests. Now you might be picturing an interest. Take the idea you have, and use your surrounding to try and make the interest better and more, you." he handed over the drink to the customer and began making another. Craig looked at the man and then at the coffee shop. This was the perfect place to be given this advice. Tweek loved coffee. But, what could he do?

His eyes drifted to the cup in Richard's hands. The man had begun making a heart with the cream. Careful movements and concentration made it look incredible. Craig's mind basically exploded as Richard handed the cup to the next customer. He watched them sit down and turned back to Richard. That was it! 

"I know what I want to give Tweek! You have to show me how to do that!" Craig blurted to Richard. The customers turned to look at him and Craig's face flushed. Richard smiled as if this was his plan all along. A small nod confirmed his answer. 

"Alright son, I'll teach you. It will be frustrating, but you're a quick learner. I know you are." He hands over the job to Tweek's mother and he takes Craig to the back room.

A bit later, Craig has on a Tweek Bros. apron and his chullo was on the little apron hook in its place. Craigs hands struggled not to shake as he followed Richard's instructions very carefully. Concentration and careful hand movements was something Craig could do. It was too long before Craig made his first heart. Although, it was almost 7:00pm when he had began to work up a good rhythm on making them correctly. He finished his 3rd one in a row before taking a look at the clock. Tweek would be back at the coffee shop in an hour.

Richard chuckled, beginning to see the other's panic. He placed a comforting hand on Craig's shoulder and turned to him. 

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do my best." Richard said with a reassuring smile. That made Craig feel much better. He began explaining his plan to Richard, who listened eagerly, excited to help his son's boyfriend with his Valentine gift.

"So that's pretty much it. I just have one question." Craig stretched as Richard made a "hm" sound. He placed his hands on his hips confidently and smiled, a challenge lighting up in his eyes. "Can you make letters out of that cream?"

~

Tweek had walked into Tweek Bros. with a small package in hand. He wasn't expecting the coffee shop to be closed or for the lights to be so dim. His hands began to tremble as he stepped forward, his trembling voice cutting through the silence like butter.

"H-Hello? M-Mom? Dad? Wha- ACK! Why is the shop closed?" Anxiety was obviously creeping up on him once again, making his sudden jump seem a lot worse when some candles lit up on the counter. Tweek took a cautious two steps forward and looked at the counter. Curiosity was peaked as he looked at the rows of cups on the counter. He nearly dropped the present as a little shaky gasp of surprise left the quivering teen.

Right in front of him as he read the sentence the cups provided. "For my sweet little coffee bean", written out letter by letter with a heart in between each word in cream. His eyes moved up to the little open box with a ring inside. His eyes began to water as he set the gift down and picked up the box. Suddenly, a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him. He looked back to see Craig with a small smile, still in the apron. He had no time to change out, having been so busy. 

Tweek turned to him and bit his lip, his jitters calming down as Craig held him. "C-Craig we're only 17..We can't get.." Tweek trailed off and Craig spoke up. 

"It's a promise ring, don't worry. I had some help with all this. I obviously didn't make every one of the caffè macchiato things. Your dad helped." Craig blushed faintly as he rubbed the others back. "Don't worry, I asked them to go home so we could have this moment alone." Tweek smiled a little and laid his head on thee other's shoulder. He seemed content. 

"I-I..I thinks it's wonderful..I had to get some help to get your gift too. We can deal with it later. Right now, we should wonder all these caffè macchiatos are going to go." A small laugh cut through the air as Craig picked up one of the heart cups. Tweek grabbed an O cup. 

"Happy Valentine's day." They said in unison as they down the cups.

FIN


End file.
